clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:History99
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, History99! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Hey Hi Sea and HHS, All i wanna do is say sorry and make things right, but of course i get blocked. Unbelievable. I can't even apologize without getting blocked. Sea, have you ever heard of power abuse. That's exactly what you are doing. A-B-U-S-I-N-G Y-O-U-R P-O-W-E-R-S Stupid. Just unblock me and we can sort things out. Or even shorten the block to a month or something. From Salteroi or History99 Evading block Your evading block, which is STRICTLY against the policy. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 03:29, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Stop. I'm not power abusing. I'm following the '''policy'. It cant be bent for you. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 13:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Great Guys! I bet your very happy to block me! I think the policy says 1 main account and '1 spare' !!! All i wanna do is apolagize and start over. History99 :No. Using your spare to evade block makes it a sockpuppet. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:31, October 12, 2009 (UTC) The policy says i should be blocked for 3hours only. READ THE POLICY! Sea, I thought you were my friend, :( :no.. Your broke more than one policy. Your block is coming from other things you have done. Im trying to be nice now, because if i wanted to, i could give you more block time for evading block. Just take the block. Its not worth arguing. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:38, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Also, friendship will not protect you from the policy and blocks. If someone just doesent block someone else because they are their friend, it can be considered abuse sometimes. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:43, October 12, 2009 (UTC) U should be blocked because u called me a jerk Hello, U there?? HELLO? Reply to the abbove comment :Actually, I can technically call you or anyone else here a jerk if i wanted to. Heres why.. This is what i just said in our irc channel: =0 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AHistory99&diff=211852&oldid=211851 i can call him a jerk if i want to :p it says nothing about calling people jerks in the policy ;) Also, It is not like i called you any swear word of some sort. Nothing extremely offensive either. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk''']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok then u r a JERK Sea.